pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99/Archive VIII
Reply I wouldn't put all those categories. After all, there are just two Subway Bosses, not multiple ones. Same goes for that Contest Idol. Energy ''X'' 19:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, just put them for deletion, it will be taken care of later. Energy ''X'' 19:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Warning Stop spamming people's talk pages and asking that they do things. They volunteer their time here and you have no business demanding that they create certain pages. You have been warned about this before. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, reduce the amount of messages. It would be best if you started that BW manga project you told me about. You cannot fail with that (I think). Energy ''X'' 20:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) And no, you are not allowed to correct typos on user pages, as that is none of your business as well. --Shockstorm (talk) 14:12, February 9, 2015 (UTC) And no, you are not allowed to edit war with people over something like a line break in a page, as you have continued to do. Have you learned anything from your block? --Shockstorm (talk) 15:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yes, go on. Just make a notification in the trivia section such moves' categories were changed. Energy ''X'' 09:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Separation Depends, give me the details first why do you think about that. Energy ''X'' 22:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bah, it seems like a leftover, just separate the pages. Energy ''X'' 22:44, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, if cutting out the images to separate both of them looks too small, then just keep the image we already have. Energy ''X'' 22:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hmm...Ellis! Why did you wrote on your user page that you were a former rollbacker? I think that you're still a rollbacker and not a normal user. I wonder if you wanted to demote yourself or something? If yes then why do you decided to become a normal user again? Did you change your mind for not becoming an admin or you still want to become an admin? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 15:23, February 10, 2015 (UTC) News Well, try to find someone else. Still have that "residue" from making news each and every week in last month. Energy ''X'' 23:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Ellis... Do you think that I'm really helpful :(? I'm asking that question because sometimes I failed to help you for some things, sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 06:37, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, you are helpful. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Really, Ellis :(? So, you think that I'm really helpful :(. *sobs* Thank you so much, Ellis ;_;. *continue sobbing* You made me so moved ;_; *wiping a few tears*. OK, I shouldn't have worried about that but I still try my best to help you for some things that you wanted me to do :). Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 08:51, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome and hey, I didn't realise this but some of the Pokemon belonging to a characters DPA counter-part belong to their Adventures counter-part too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, Energy told me on my talk page that it's okay to create separate pages for characters' Pokémon that were owned by different counterparts of the same characters. What do you think of that idea? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 09:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I prefer to have the info in the same article since it's been done before, i.e. anime Pokemon belonging to a character have info of their manga counter-parts but that's my opinion. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm...OK! Yes, I noticed that on some pages but I don't think that is a bad idea to have a seperate page for a Pokémon that it was owned by a different counterpart of the same character. Thanks for replying me again. Nectaria (talk) 10:10, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Images from Bulbapedia Why did you upload this image when it's from Bulbapedia? Both Kyurem and myself checked. I think you know that taking content from Bulbapedia is strictly forbidden. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) What? Is this true that you got this image from Bulbapedia 0_0? Please tell me why did you do that >:(. You shoud know that taking images from Bulb is not allowed >:(. I think its better to take a screenshot from a video instead of taking an image from a different site -_-. Nectaria (talk) 06:52, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Actually, he only wanted to rename the file. The original one was this, uploaded by a different user. Energy ''X'' 07:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see! So, it wasn't Ellis' fault. It was TG12's fault. Then it's better to send that message on TG12's talk page instead. My bad. Sorry for being mad at you, Ellis :(. Nectaria (talk) 08:03, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I just renamed them because they had bad names. I should've checked though if it was Bulba. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:37, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I know that but please check if these images were taken from Bulbapedia before use the Rename template or uploading the same image under a different better name. Nectaria (talk) 09:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll do that in future to see if an image is from Bulba. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, thanks for replying me again. Nectaria (talk) 09:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Renames My fault, sorry about that. I thought they're were the right names, but I was wrong.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Question I just tested it to see if it looks better and it does to have a better outlook, Byron does look better than Byron (DPA). There wasn't really a reason to tell you and I didn't have the time to apply it to all the pages. I am also not sure yet if I am going to apply it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Shock did a similiar edit to the Professor Oak's Charmeleon page. Like I said I am not sure if I am going to apply it. Also, why did you change Anabel's Raikou to Raikou (Adventures)? Anabel legally caught Raikou so there was no point in changing it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:03, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :It was recurring in the manga and was paired with Lt. Surge in the GSC Arc. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:05, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :It was recurring in the GSC arc but Anabel did eventually caught Raikou later and Raikou stayed with Anabel. Even it was paired with Lt. Surge, it should be linked to Anabel's Raikou since Anabel caught it later and not befriended it. So I am going to change it back.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I see your point now, it didn't need to be changed. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:48, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Block Since there was no general opposition to remove your block, you have been unblocked. HOWEVER, don't try to oppose people, show some faith and trust, else the block will be applied again. Energy ''X'' 16:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Here. I made the article for you, you just need to fill in the plot, synopsis and images. Use that for future articles and change what is needed (especially the links). Energy ''X'' 17:57, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, but I'll have to re-read the chapter fist since it's been a while since I read it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:09, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Aye, go on. But the sooner, the better. Energy ''X'' 07:43, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Will do! Can you reply to my message on your talk page at Community too please? Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:45, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well that's rather obvious, isn't it? Only on articles, images or templates, not in user space. Energy ''X'' 08:24, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. Just that I don't want to do anything wrong and be banned again. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:26, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I believe the one at MUGEN (or whatever it is called) is copied from there. Try asking Kyurem, he may know better. Energy ''X'' 08:55, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, will do. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:56, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I have corrected some things, see if they are truly like that. Anyway, carry on, there are dozen more. Also, what about the images? Energy ''X'' 16:12, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Ah, but this reason, has it been known at that point of the volume? I mean if it is not known if it is male, then just write "it". If a chapter confirms gender, then you start describing it as a male/female from that point, not before. Still, where are the images; do you plan on adding them later, or...? Energy ''X'' 20:01, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I understand. I'll upload the images first. Which site do you get the images from? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:22, July 5, 2015 (UTC) 4th of July Hey there, I have seen you in a long while. Happy Independence Day! DragonSpore18 (talk) July 4, 2015 23:05 (UTC) Links I gave you the links here. It'd be best to use all of them, but know some have been closed/merged or some are incomplete. Just don't forget to write the link in the summary and the corresponding category (which is Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 43 images) in the summary box (above the upload button) via . And if you could, you could try cutting an image out to fit the infobox to represent the article. Energy ''X'' 08:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Will do. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:38, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Hm. Well, I guess it would be fine. But it is not just about Nintendo 3D themes, but 2D and themes before it. Energy ''X'' 08:48, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. I think it will take time to find all the themes before the 3DS but, I'm sure it will make a great article and I'm sure people would also like to see them too. I'm also about the upload the images too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:50, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, everything is in order. Keep this up for a few weeks, maybe some things will be forgiven. But only if you do well. Energy ''X'' 09:56, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Will do. I apologise for the ruckus I have caused here for the last few months. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:57, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Manga Nice to see that you are working on the Black & White arc of the Adventures manga. Keep up the work.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome L :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:05, July 5, 2015 (UTC) If you need any help with the manga, you can ask me, I kinda read all the arcs.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:19, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Right, thanks too. It may be rude of me to ask but, when do you think you might finish Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl Adventures!? Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:26, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. The thing with Diamond and Pearl Adventure! is that volume 7 & 8 aren't avaiable anywhere on the internet. I do have volume 7 myself though so I can write a plot and scan images of it. However I recently got my computer for my own and the scanner is not linked to computer, meaning that I have to scan the volume and take it back to my computer with an USB. I am trying to finish it though this summer vacation. Volume 8 is another story though. Volume 8 is not avaiable on the internet nor do I have it, making it kinda difficult to write a plot about its chapters and take images.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:08, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I see... I could find Vol. 8 for you if you want? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:14, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::If you are able to, I would really appreciate it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:05, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I will now and your welcome. Ellis99 CODE XANA 05:31, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, I can't find Vol. 8 too! Ellis99 CODE XANA 05:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well I'd rather keep that page. Who knows for what is it needed. Energy ''X'' 15:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then, the reason why I suggested it is because it was the leftover of a renamed page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:16, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Leftovers, it depends. But in this case, it is fine to add for deletion. Not sure what you mean. Make this edit and show it to me so I can review that. Energy ''X'' 17:49, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'll create it in my sandbox then I'll show you. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:50, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I see. Good, but the background may be a bit too much. Changed that, should be better. Energy ''X'' 18:06, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for liking it. Shall I upload it to the page? Ellis99 CODE XANA 05:31, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Use the deletion template to nominate something for deletion. Do not spam someone's talk page just because you want something deleted. Furthermore, do not spam anyone's talk pages or message walls with irrelevant information or requests. It is neither welcome nor acceptable. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:01, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Well I gave him the order to ask me before doing anything important, anything that he is not asked generally about. Perhaps, in a few weeks (or months), he will gain some coordination, to judge by himself. Energy ''X'' 21:55, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I agree that it was stupid of me to ask I could correct typo's. I asked L about DPA! since I noticed that she never completed it and that she was the main contributor to the series. Ellis99 CODE XANA 05:31, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Could you tell me which messages were irrelevant? Ellis99 CODE XANA 05:33, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, what type of messages should I ask too? Ellis99 CODE XANA 05:53, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Well sometimes use your common sense. Say someone posts fan content, you don't need to ask to remove such content. Only if you go into things that aren't properly clarified should you ask questions. Or in doubt. Energy ''X'' 07:26, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh... I understand now. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey, I removed the no toc because it was difficult to find stuff. Utkar22 13:14, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Yes but, you have to respect what other users want on their pages. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:15, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Template Yes, go ahead. Energy ''X'' 07:00, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply Who are you referring to with N? Also, the rest of the chapters are missing (since nobody uploaded them on any of the sites). But you have them? Energy ''X'' 13:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) But I have made work on the chapters. Unless you meant characters pages. Still, go for it. Energy ''X'' 13:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, go ahead, I guess. Energy ''X'' 14:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) That's what I thought. There are no images because nobody uploaded them. Searched for them when I made those pages and no result. Energy ''X'' 14:34, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Aye, do that. Energy ''X'' 14:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yes, but the name was changed later on and the season remains the same. Energy ''X'' 18:37, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Unnecessary. Besides, Shockstorm also has points that cannot be excluded. Just don't think about it much. Energy ''X'' 18:48, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Aye, yes. Energy ''X'' 19:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ORAS I am aware of it. However, there are no actual translated images, left with Japanese characters. Energy ''X'' 20:40, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'll try and find them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:05, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Fine, go ahead. Energy ''X'' 11:48, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply I guess it is okay to delete that. Energy ''X'' 14:12, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Emma I think it should be one page, Emma. Energy ''X'' 20:46, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Manga Aye, thought you knew that. Energy ''X'' 09:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Creation Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:40, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Don't think that page would be really needed. It only has a minor appearance in the manga, I guess the best thing to do is to add information of Petilil to Bianca's page itself.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:54, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply Here, fixed. Energy ''X'' 12:19, July 10, 2015 (UTC) If it is something you regard as something that is not necessary, then do. But if it is obviously something that is not needed (like a fan article or plain vandalism), then immediately tag it for deletion. Energy ''X'' 12:47, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply Aye, good. Just continue with the chapters and everything should be fine. Energy ''X'' 07:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply It would, but the chapters need to be made first, which is something I do after they get translated. Energy ''X'' 07:50, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply Alright, I saw it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Rename I think it should stay Darkrai (Adventures) since Darkrai was later released.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Templates Well, that was good. But in future, ask if you want to do something major, although this was a minor edit. Energy ''X'' 17:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Template Well all characters should need the infobox. Including them. Energy ''X'' 18:14, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yeah, go ahead. Energy ''X'' 16:34, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, go ahead. Energy ''X'' 16:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Page Anime page, not the main page. But that example has two versions, so it should go to Origins one. If it does not exist, then create the "Lorelei (Origins)" page. Energy ''X'' 17:39, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Same should apply to Gym Leaders as well... the ones that actually appear, that is. Energy ''X'' 18:06, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Fine, just make a short description under Origins section and it is good. Energy ''X'' 18:30, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Header Depends on where do you mean. Energy ''X'' 09:59, July 13, 2015 (UTC) You know, it'd be best that you stick on doing those chapters, at least once per day. That's my advice. Energy ''X'' 10:07, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Well write the header if the character appears in other manga as well. If it appears only in Adventures, then leave the header. Energy ''X'' 10:36, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Then go ahead. Energy ''X'' 16:58, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Chapters Would prefer if you did that more often, say once in a day (or two days). It is not like it is boring to read. Energy ''X'' 18:15, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, I'd rather leave that, you should focus on manga instead. Energy ''X'' 09:11, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Good. Continue on. Energy ''X'' 09:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Eh, let me see the image, then I'll decide. Energy ''X'' 09:32, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it still counts as an appearance (or even a debut). Energy ''X'' 09:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Jimmy page Eh, leave it for later, we got other things to do right now. Energy ''X'' 18:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Table I see you managed to just fine. Good, though try to make chapter articles more often. Energy ''X'' 18:05, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Chapters It depends on how you want. Probably best what you think it is faster. I'd go to make the entire article, rather than making the plot and synopsis later on. Energy ''X'' 08:19, July 18, 2015 (UTC) XY Hm, can you contact someone at serebii for this? Problem is that not even Bulb lists some chapters. Just ask where they found the chapters, or do they know why aren't they listed in regular volumes. Energy ''X'' 11:34, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Sure will and I've written five chapters too so far. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:31, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Great, keep on. Energy ''X'' 09:36, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :I also want to question this: If a characters name hasn't been revealed yet, should the name be used or describe the appearance of the character instead. Example, N name wasn't revealed when he was first seen, should his name be used or should his appearance be described instead. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Appearance, like (a man with green hair), since people reading the chapters did not know that was N (setting the games and anime aside). Energy ''X'' 20:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hm, didn't expect that. So, do you or anyone else know when they will be included in actual volumes? And will they be exactly be organized in that line? Meaning do those chapters from magazines will be added to the volumes (meaning that Noibat chapter will come after our X&Y007: Lucky Lucario Was Here)? Energy ''X'' 20:35, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :He told that they aren't too. The chapters are in CoroCoro. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:37, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Monthly too! Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:37, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::More chapters have been released. Check this, http://pokespeblog.tumblr.com/. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC) All right, here's the deal. I would want to create the next XY chapters, but seeing how there are these CoroCoro releases, it makes me doubt how to name the article. So, I am asking you this: should the next chapter be called "X&Y008" (to make the article for that Noibat chapter, as seen here, hoping the full volumes will have the CoroCoro chapters) or "X&Y008: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes?", to ignore the previous and go with how Viz Media handles it? Energy ''X'' 20:52, August 4, 2015 (UTC) But deal is if it turns out to be different, not just articles, but images have to be moved, as well as changing the links. Energy ''X'' 21:16, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Template Not a bad idea. Just make to separate into sections, one for each series it is tied to. Energy ''X'' 09:41, August 5, 2015 (UTC) #Special Episodes. #Either logos or just written words. See which one fits better. Energy ''X'' 09:46, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Pokémon Manga Hmmmm, could you give me an example of that?--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:22, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Stating them once should be fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:21, August 5, 2015 (UTC) It is okay.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:32, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Appearances If that's the case, then just put links to Woobat and Pansage. I have experienced this numerous times and if it just appears in "reality" (despite the characters making a fantasy about it), just put the links, without brackets. Also, I am wondering why are you putting one single image in the infobox. Haven't you seen how I and Lordranged7 are doing (by putting more panels)? One other thing, considering the chapters contain more than 20 images, surely more than 6 images should be included. Energy ''X'' 18:59, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Nah, no need, I could do it. You'd best focus on writing more plots. ...unless if it is your wish to do this personally. Energy ''X'' 19:04, August 5, 2015 (UTC) BW Why not upload images over the existing ones and add the rest that wasn't? Energy ''X'' 11:04, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:SOA Sprites Ah thanks for letting me know, too bad I didn't know about it until I was done with everything, oh well. I am going to fix them now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:20, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the link, I'll use it when I need it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:17, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Edit Huh, why did you put that all of these made their first appearance in this chapter (aka debut), when all these appeared earlier before? Energy ''X'' 22:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't realise that Cilan, Cress and Chili and their pokemon made their appearances in B&W003 but, Deerling did make it's first appearance in B&W009. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I forgot to be trueful. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:49, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well the previous chapter has to be translated. Besides, I am already aware of it. Energy ''X'' 13:58, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that is ORAS008, just that I haven't created the page for it yet. Best to wait until the chapter is translated. Energy ''X'' 14:33, August 12, 2015 (UTC) They are translated, on that tumblr page you showed. It is, unfortunate, though, since there are those CoroCoro chapters, that seem to be likely inserted into regular volumes. I guess I'll have to do something to create those pages. Energy ''X'' 14:37, August 12, 2015 (UTC)